It is Written
by sparrowlove
Summary: Chuck writes a story and, of course, it comes true. Dean/Castiel


He wonders if it'll hurt to be beaten to death by fangirls. He wonders if it'll hurt more than being beaten to death by Dean Winchester. Then he wonders who will get to him first. There is that small chance that neither party will be interested in beating him to death, as there is actually quite a contingent of fangirls who, from what he sees on the fan-sites, is totally on board with this, and Dean does know that Chuck is just telling it like he... prophecies it. But more likely he's going to be beaten to death by women who just had their fanfictions Jossed or by Dean who doesn't like having the personal details of his relationships published. Especially the personal details of relationships he really shouldn't be involved in to begin with.

Chuck re-reads the words on his computer screen, hoping that they'd somehow become more typical of his stories: two brothers kicking ass and taking names, none of that fairy stuff involved (not that there's anything wrong with that). Unfortunately, the words are just the same as when he had typed them earlier in one of his freaky-word-of-God-vision frenzies.

_Dean pushed the "doors closed" button on the elevator's control panel. Castiel reminded him that Sam was on his way but Dean told him that Sam could take the next one. The elevator was old and it jerked slightly as it began to move upward. Dean felt a slight lurch in his stomach, but he knew it wasn't from the elevator's shaky ascent. He looked at the angel standing just a few feet from him. Then, making the decision to give in to temptation, Dean reached for Castiel, tenderly pulled him close. The angel's fingers scrabbled against the wall as Dean pressed his lips to—_

Shit, Chuck thinks. Shit. Not only is it going to get him killed, but it's not even good writing. _Scrabbled_? Seriously? Jesus Christ, that's a fucking board game.

In the lobby of a hotel that is only slightly less shady than the usual, Dean picks up two room keys.

"What about him?" Sam asks, tilting his head towards Castiel, who is standing apart from the brothers.

"He doesn't sleep," Dean responds. "He doesn't need a hotel room when he's just going to be disappearing the second we're not awake for him to preach to anymore."

Sam looks towards Castiel. The corners of the angel's lips are slightly raised, as if he finds Dean's words amusing. Sam turns back to his brother. "Whatever." He sees a vending machine in a hallway connecting to the lobby. "I'm going to get a soda, meet you upstairs." Sam and Dean head in opposite directions, and Castiel follows the older Winchester.

The elevator doors open. Castiel steps inside and Dean follows. He presses the "doors closed" button on the elevator's control panel. Castiel asks him if he ought to wait for Sam, but Dean grumbles than Sam is perfectly capable of using the elevator on his own, and he can take the next one.

The elevator's movement is slow and jerky. Dean looks at Castiel who is staring at him intently. Dean stares back, but Castiel's gaze is too much and Dean has to look away.

"What?" Dean asks. Castiel shakes his head slightly and continues looking at Dean. It begins to irritate Dean, the unblinking stare, as though Cas is trying to read his mind. And let's face it, Dean thinks, he probably is. He still doesn't know for sure exactly what powers the Heavenly sonofabitch has, but he thinks about hardcore porn and getting drunk, just to be ornery. Just in case the angel really does know what's going on in Dean's head.

There is a crunching noise, and the elevator grinds to a halt. Dean rolls his eyes and leans back against a wall. Castiel continues to watch him.

"I was thinking," Dean says.

"Do tell," Castiel says dryly, and Dean glares.

"I was thinking," Dean repeats. "We know for sure that Chuck's stupid creepy books are the truth? Why couldn't we just read them all, wait 'til he writes books about the future, know what's gonna happen?"

"You are not meant to know what is going to happen in the future," Castiel replies. "Man can only be aware of so much of his own fate. Anyway, if you knew what was to befall you, and you didn't like it, would you not try to change it? You would risk encountering the archangels, but this time, it would not be to your benefit.

"And what happens if I do something that's not written down, even by accident? Do the holy police still come kick my ass?"

"You cannot, Dean. If it is written, then it occurs, unless you _deliberately_ change things. In which case, the archangels come. Do you understand?"

Dean thinks about punching him in the face, wonders if it would have any effect on the smug, patronizing tone Castiel seems to affect when Dean says something Cas clearly considers stupid, but decides it probably won't do anything except maybe get him sent back to Hell.

Instead, he decides to disobey Castiel's advice, do something that he's sure isn't a part of the so-called Winchester Gospel, just to see what happens. He takes a step towards the angel. Castiel is still looking at him with that quizzical look, but he makes no attempt to move backwards, and the elevator is rather small anyway, so it isn't hard for Dean to close the distance.

He kisses Castiel hard, feels Cas's chapped lips against his own, feels the other man's stubble graze his cheek as he pushes Castiel against the elevator door. Castiel's hand reaches, gropes to push Dean away, and Dean pins it against the wall with his own hand. With his other hand, Dean grabs a handful of Castiel's shirt and pulls their bodies together, pushing the goddamn trench coat out of the way to be closer to the angel.

Castiel gasps when Dean's hips touch his, and Dean pushes against him. "Where are your archangels now?" Dean mutters, and Cas has no response except to let Dean pull him back into a kiss.

Then the elevator shudders and starts again. It rises to the next floor and Dean and Castiel break away from each other as the door opens. An elderly couple steps in between the two men. "Archangels?" Dean mouths sarcastically at Castiel, raising his eyebrows and smirking. For the first time since Dean met him, Castiel is the first to drop his eye contact.

Chuck considers simply erasing the story, deleting the word document, but knows it will be no use. The last time he tried, just after finding out that everything was real, every fucking word of it, he woke up the next morning to see the computer screen glowing and the story back the way it was when he first wrote it. Anyway, it doesn't make a difference. Dean and Cas are going to make out in an elevator whether or not Chuck is an accidental voyeur to the scene. Probably, they already had; Chuck isn't quite sure on the time-frame of the prophecy he had relayed to the page.

Chuck moves the document to a folder on the screen labeled "Not for Publication." If he's lucky, the folder's name will be accurate and the fangirls will never see it. If he's really lucky, neither will Dean Winchester.


End file.
